


Liz's Night

by Grimm Reaper (grimmerotica)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Assassins & Hitmen, Death, Erotica, Masturbation, Murder, Shooting, Shooting Guns, Snuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:28:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27124507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grimmerotica/pseuds/Grimm%20Reaper
Summary: An unexpected guest brings some excitement to Liz's otherwise boring night.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Liz's Night

A floorboard, somewhere in the house, creaked. Liz stirred in her sheets and sat up, catching her Galaxy S20 before it crashed to the floor. Arms stretched out as a yawn pervaded the room, and she repeatedly brushed aside the curtains of copper-red hair hanging over her eyes. She peered at the bedroom door. That door would swing open moments later. Kyle would walk through, his blonde hair combed back, still wearing his Lee's Pizza uniform. In his hands would be two boxes of pizza, meat lovers for him and pepperoni for her, and a bottle of Merlot. It would be time to ransack the closet for grandma's old wine glasses. If the last three or five didn't get destroyed in the process of dragging everything out, they would spend the evening making love.

Nobody entered the room, and the door remained shut. There was no rhythmic tapping of his Allbirds, moving closer. Silence permeated the house. 

Liz kept watch for a few minutes. She sighed as she laid down; tears filled her eyes as she laid there, clutching the S20 between her breasts. If there was actually a creak, it was probably just the wind.

The phone vibrated, and her eyes shot open. 

It was from Kyle. "Matt needs me to go with him to Morgantown. We won't be home until tomorrow morning. I'm sorry, babe!" A dozen kissy emojis followed.

Liz sat up, clenching her teeth until it hurt. "You goddamn lying bastard!" she whined before placing the phone on the nightstand.

It was going to be another lonely night. Liz withdrew into the sheets, and closed her eyes.

***

Liz rubbed her eyes as she stirred. The room was completely obscured for a few moments, until she adjusted enough to see the outlines of her furniture through the dark. How long had she slept, and why was she crying?

The phone said it was close to midnight. Kyle's message, still displayed in the notifications, answered the second question. She once again retreated under the blankets.

Beneath the covers, Liz shifted her position repeatedly. She closed her eyes, and opened them moments later. 

Groaning, Liz threw the covers off and sat up. She grabbed the phone. Replying to Kyle, telling him what a piece of shit he was, would set everything right. Was he even with Matt? Maybe it'd be better to call him, just to be sure; just ask how their trip was going, and see how he responded. No! Confronting Kyle would be much faster. 

Liz started her message, "Why does Matt want you to go with him to Morgantown? Seems kinda late," her finger hovered over "send" for a few seconds, before she finally deleted it, and replied with, "Okay, babe!". She sent a bunch of kissy emojis, before shutting off the phone.

Liz sat with her legs crossed, twirling a strand of hair around her middle finger, for nearly an hour. She laid back down, then rose again seconds later. There was only one thing that could get her back to sleep.

She grabbed the phone and opened Google Drive, going to a folder called "fap collection." Laying back, legs spread, and slipped her hand underneath her pink mesh panties. On her phone, a nude Asian girl wrapped a noose around her throat, and plunged two fingers into her pussy. Liz pinched her clitoris between her thumb and index finger, her pinky finger caressed her slit. 

Liz pleasured her sex in slow motion, drifting into a haze. The Asian finger-fucked her cunt at lightspeed, howling as her legs trembled. The chair wobbled beneath her; it appeared on the verge of toppling over. She shrieked, strings of juice sprayed down her legs. She kicked the chair over, and heaved as the rope tightened around her throat.

Liz rubbed her slit with vigor. Watching the woman flail, her legs, drenched in her discharge, kicking, searching for a solid surface to grab onto, Liz groaned. Her flailing slowed, and Liz stroked her cunt faster, sprinkling her legs with pre-ejaculation. Liz clenched her legs; the Asian hung limply, with piss streaming from her pussy.

The door crashed open. Liz screamed, throwing her phone across the room, as a towering man stepped in. He gazed into her eyes, then reached into the back pocket of his Levi's.

"I hope you're Elizabeth Whitefield?"

He pulled out a Glock, holding it to his side. 

She sat up. "You're going to kill me." 

"If you're Elizabeth, yeah. Sorry. Some of the wrong people need to send a message to your dad, but I'll make it quick. Just a shot to the head, and it'll be like going to sleep."

Liz lowered the strap of her black cowl, the top fell her waist. "I am." She squeezed her petite breasts.

"Do you really think showing me your tits is going to make me spare your life?"

"I know. I just wanted to die with my tits out."

He chortled. "This is already one of the best assignments of my career."

Liz smirked. "If you let me remove the rest of my clothes, you can shoot me in the tits."

"What's to stop me from shooting you in the tits now?"

"Nothing, I suppose. But, I'll actually pose for you while you do it. Plus, you'd get to see me naked."

He scratched his chin for a few seconds. "I suppose I could. You better strip fast, though. I don't want to be here all night."

She yanked the shirt over her head, tossing it across the room. 

"I must say," he said, "I have never seen someone so detached about their impending death."

"I knew what kind of work my dad was into," she threw her panties against the wall, "and I accepted that I wasn't going to live very long. I'm pretty lucky to have made it to nineteen. I figured, if I'm going to die young, might as well show off as much skin as possible for the coroner."

"Well, I appreciate your apathy and vanity. It beats having to chase somebody, " he raised the gun, "now, I suppose it's time for you to pose for my bullets."

"Yeah. It's been a rough night, I'm ready for it to be over." Liz spread her legs, puffed out her chest, and tossed her head back. She inserted two right fingers into her slit and closed her eyes. "I'm not fapping, I just want to die with my fingers in my pussy."

"Very well."

Gunfire erupted. Liz twitched as each bullet impacted her breasts, and collapsed. Blood gushed from ten holes, five in each breast. Her chest burned, Liz hacked and wheezed. Blood spewed down her chin. The room was blurry, her fingers nudged her sex.

The hitman loomed over the bed, and pressed the gun against her mouth. She opened her lip. He angled the gun against the roof of her mouth. A warm liquid soaked her crotch and legs. He pulled the trigger, and the world went dark.


End file.
